Taipei City no Blade Dance:Tập 1 Chương 1
480.jpg|Date a Live ( Phiên bản Anime ss1)|linktext=Date a Live ( Phiên bản Anime ss1) 481.jpg|Date a Live ( Phiên bản Anime ss2)|linktext=Date a Live ( Phiên bản Anime ss2) Date A Live (デート・ア・ライブlà bộ Light Novel viết bởi Tachibana Koushi(橘公司), do Tsunako(つなこ) vẽ tranh minh họa, do Fujimi Shobo phát hành trên Fujimi Fantasia Bunko. Tập đầu tiên được phát hành vào tháng 3 năm 2011. Bộ Light Novel này đã chuyển thể thành 2 mùa Anime từ tháng 4 năm 2013: - Season 1 được công chiếu vào tháng 4 năm 2013 (với 12 tập chuyển thế từ vol 1 đến vol 4). - Season 2 được công chiếu vào tháng 4 năm 2014 (với 10 tập chuyển thế từ vol 5 đến vol 7). Giới thiệu Itsuka Shidou vốn là một học sinh trung học hết sức bình thường. Cho đến một ngày, em gái cậu xuất hiện và bảo: "Em sẽ dạy anh cách tán gái để cứu thế giới." Lịch sử cập nhật - ??? - 21/08/2014 : *Update Minh họa cho các tập 3 >> 9 *Update Mở đầu + Chương 1 Tập 8 - 24/08/2014 : Update Chương 2 Tập 8 - 05/09/2014 : Update Chương 3 Tập 8 - 07/09/2014 : Tập 10 hoàn tất - 17/09/2014 : Update Chương 4 Tập 8 - 29/09/2014 : Update Chương 6 Tập 11 - 30/10/2014: Update Chương 7 Tập 11 (trước cả ENG) :v - 01/11/2014: Update Chương 8 Tập 11 Chú thích * ''Date A Live'', tác giả Tachibana Koushi Date A Live - Cốt truyện chính ' Tập 1' Tập 1 - Tohka Dead End (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::* Mở Đầu: Gặp Gỡ - Restart - ::*Chương 1: Thiếu nữ không tên. ::*Chương 2: Bắt đầu nào ::*Chương 3: Tên của cậu là... ::*Chương 4: Cuộc hẹn bất ngờ... ::*Chương 5: (Saldalphon) Kẻ sát nhân tàn nhẫn ::*Phần kết: Sống chung với Tinh linh ' Tập 2' Tập 2 - Yoshino Puppet (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: Cuộc sống mới ::*Chương 1: Chung một mái nhà ::*Chương 2: Cô gái trong mưa ::*Chương 3: Lòng tốt bị hiểu nhầm ::*Chương 4: Những nhiệm vụ tại nhà Origami ::*Chương 5: Băng tinh ::*Phần kết: Quá khứ trở lại ' Tập 3 và 4' Tập 3 - Kurumi Killer (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: Vị khách lạ mờ ám ::*Chương 1: Second Transfer Student ::*Chương 2: A Spirit's Invitation ::*Chương 3: Sister Wars ::*Chương 4: Triple Date ::*Chương 5: Imitation Nightmare Tập 4 - Itsuka Sister (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Chương 6: Ngọn lửa vượt thời gian ::*Chương 7: Kotori's Conference ::*Chương 8: Swimwear Battle ::*Chương 9: Last Date ::*Chương 10: Avenger from Five Years Ago ::*Phần kết: Encounter of Darkness ' Tập 5' Tập 5 - Yamai Tempest (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: Chinh phục sự đối lập ::*Chương 1: Kế hoạch của DEM ::*Chapter 2: Cyclone Girls ::*Chapter 3: Double Approach ::*Chapter 4: Cross-Counter Heart ::*Chapter 5: The Light that Splits the Wind ::*Epilogue: Shidou, I— ' Tập 6 và 7' Tập 6 - Miku Lily (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: The Girls' Tryst ::*Chương 1: Incomprehensible Spirit ::*Chương 2: Male/Female ::*Chương 3: Edit Time ::*Chương 4: Music ::*Chương 5: Azure Flash Tập 7 - Miku Truth (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Chương 6: Nightmare, Reappear ::*Chương 7: The Battlefield of Only Two People ::*Chương 8: Streets Engulfed in Fire and Shadow ::*Chương 9: Demon King ::*Chương 10: Slaughtering Tyrant ::*Phần kết ' Tập 8 và 9' ' Tập 8 - Natsumi Search (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: ::*Chương 1: ::*Chương 2: ::*Chương 3: ::*Chương 4: ::*Chương 5: 0% Tập 9 - Natsumi Change (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Chương 6: ::*Chương 7: ::*Chương 8: ::*Chương 9: ::*Chương 10: ::*Phần kết ' Tập 10 và 11''' ' Tập 10 - Tobiichi Angel (Toàn bộ) ::*Minh họa ::*Mở đầu: Tobiichi Origami ::*Chương 1: ::*Chương 2: Goetia rực rỡ ::*Chương 3: Thiên thần ::*Chương 4: ::*Chương 5: Ám Dạ Ma Vương giáng lâm Tập 11 - Tobiichi Devil (Toàn bộ) *Minh họa ::*Chương 6: Người đã đấu tranh ::*Chương 7: ~ (Bản thảo - 100%) ::*Chương 8: < Devil > ~ (Chưa edit) ::*Chương 9: Bản ngã ~ (50%) ::*Chương 10: Dạ Thiên sứ dưới ánh sao băng ::*Phần kết: Tobiichi Origami Project Staff 'Active' Hibiki3190 Oscar Cuong 'Inactive''' Biên dịch theblues_dn a.k.a râu xanh Haruaki Yachi a.k.a Kuro no Kenshi Asakura Otome Yui2401 a.k.a Râu Trắng Chaosshadow My2ndAngelic a.k.a xenonkms Chỉnh sửa Lexus Liperty Hiện tại nhóm mình cần tuyển thêm Editor do Lexus đang có vấn đề với đống anime chưa xem hết bận... Bạn nào có nhã ý muốn dịch cùng bộ này có thể comment dưới topic và để lại cách liên lạc... Rất cám ơn các bạn đã đọc Date A Live.